Sigma Zeo Double Dash LS
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Set after WitChan's 'Kart Racer' story, twenty-four teams tackle a fifty race Double Dash tournament. Mario franchise due to the Double Dash name, X-overs because of the various dimensions represented in the tournament. Rated T.
1. Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. This story takes place after the events of WitChan's Kart Racer story, and includes other tracks from different Mario Kart games, plus real-world tracks. All references, except for the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, along with the Jet Brazie character, belong to their respective owners. The exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 01: Setting the Stage**

"And we have a lot of people spilling into the Luigi Circuit stands for this new Mario Kart Double Dash tournament. This is the Rated-R Superstar, Edge, reporting to you live from the main stadium of the new racing season, and you're watching the Zeo LS Racing Network. Over to you, Justin."

"Thanks, Edge. Justin Gabriel here in the paddock area as the teams are getting ready to begin the new Double Dash racing league. Several of these teams competed in the last one, which had ended in a tiebreaker race at Infineon Raceway in Sonoma, California. Among the entrants in this league are the runners-up from the previous tournament, Jet Brazie and Anise Azeat. Will they be able to win it this time? We'll find out after this fifty race tournament. And now, up to the commentary booth."

"Thanks, Justin. Jeice here alongside my buddy Burter, and we can't wait for this new Double Dash tournament to get underway. First off, though, let's meet the competitors. Over to you, Josh."

"Thanks, guys. This is Josh Peck, and i'm currently outside the number 77 kart's garage. This duo is part of a three-person group named 3MB, and they've decided to enter the tournament hoping to gain a good amount of cash. Heath, how do you view your chances of winning this thing?"

"Oh, Drew and i are gonna take this tournament by storm. The other teams will be helpless in trying to stop Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre of 3MB."

"That's a good dose of confidence Heath has. Over to Drake, who's located the next entrants."

"Drake Bell here, and i'm near the number 461 kart, which has an intriguing paint scheme. I take it you designed it, right, Jeff?"

"Got that right, Drake. Sure, Heath may be confident, but me and my brother Matt will show him that a Twist of Fate can change things in an instant."

"You got that right, things can change on a moment's notice. But hopefully the twist of fate isn't you guys' finisher."

"Just thought it seemed fitting for that statement."

"Sounded fitting alright. Good luck to you and Matt, Jeff. And now, over to Justin who has located the next team."

"Thanks, Drake. I'm out in front of the number 33 where it seems the duo behind the first end of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon plot are preparing to get this race tournament started. Any reason behind the Snag Machine, Wes?"

"Yeah, so i can swipe opposing teams' items from a distance. It doesn't affect my driving either; i've driven my Zoomer back in Orre with it on."

"Make sure you're in the thrower position when you do so, as you'll need both hands to drive the kart."

"I intend to do it that way. Perhaps my method of stealing opponent teams' items will be that Twist of Fate Jeff mentioned earlier."

"You heard him say that, then."

"Hey, he was on live Zeo LS Racing Network camera, who wouldn't have heard him."

"Good point, Wes. Well, good luck in the races."

"Thanks, Justin."

"And now, over to Edge who is currently at the betting booth."

"Hey, everyone, Edge here and boy are the betting lines long. We've got a couple hundred people per line waiting to make their bets to see who will win this opening race. What's surprising is the fact Shelly, who made quite a fortune last tournament, isn't here this time. Perhaps she decided to sit this one out. I don't blame her; like Jeff said, bettors could go from dough to broke in an instant. And now, over to Miz who has located the next entrant. Heath could use a good Reality Check, right Miz?"

"He sure can, Edge. This is The Miz here, and i'm in front of the number 51 paddock, where the Super Mario Bros. are prepping for the race. You two ready for another racing tournament?"

"Sure are. I know we didn't fare all that well last time, second to last, but we will fare better this time. Just you watch, you can't keep the Mario Bros. down for long."

"Racers, report to the starting grid for further instructions. What will happen next will be informed to you there." At those words over the PA system, twenty-four karts, built for two people each, headed to the starting grid. Among the racers from the WWE, besides the Hardys and the two guys from 3MB, were Randy Orton, teaming with Ted DiBiase, as well as two guys from The Shield. Peach and Daisy were in the grid as well, forced to start last of the racers after their disastrous run in the previous tournament. Then the PA announcer spoke up again.

"Attention all racers, this Double Dash tournament is a fifty race challenge, with twenty-four karts on the track at one time. Winner will get 50 points, followed by 40, then 35, 32, 30, 28, 26, 25, 24, 20, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2, 1, and finally 0. All races will be fifteen laps, and whoever has the most points after fifty races will win the tournament."

"You heard that right, folks, the winner of the tournament is the team who scores the most points over fifty races. Stay tuned for the first race, at Luigi Circuit, live on the Zeo LS Racing Network."

* * *

**And there is the first chapter. The grid for the opening race of the fifty-round tournament has been filled and the green is about to drop. Next time we'll rejoin the Zeo LS Racing Network for the opening round. Until then, race fans.**


	2. Round One: Luigi Circuit 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The Jet Brazie character, the plot, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, while everything else is owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 02: The Opening Round, Luigi Circuit 5**

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to the Zeo LS Racing Network. We are here at Luigi Circuit 5, the one from Mario Kart Wii for those who don't know, for the opening race in this fifty round Double Dash tournament. All races will be fifteen laps and the team who scores the most points through fifty rounds wins it all. Racers, start your engines!" With that, twenty-four karts revved up their engines preparing for the start of the opening race. A few seconds later, they were off. The kart that had the first starting spot, the cyan number 07, lasered out of the starting grid propelled by a trail of rainbow-colored fire.

"And there goes the number 07 of last tournament's runners-up, Jet Brazie and Anise Azeat, with a Chrono Start. This is how they launched out of the gate in the final race of the last tournament to force a tiebreaker race they barely lost. The team that beat them, the number 1 kart of Leaf and Cynthia, isn't in this tournament, giving the 07 a greater chance to win it all, with a color scheme flipped from before as Jet's driving this time, and it looks like maybe his older sister Hollie might've fixed some of the damage he had taken in the tiebreaker. Her experience alongside XQ agent 20H might explain the method she repaired the damage from a hit to the face Jet sustained in that tiebreaker race at Infineon Raceway in Sonoma, California. As for the racers, they're about to begin the - OH, TROUBLE! Caution is out for a one-kart wreck in turn five!"

Several fans were seen scurrying for cover as parts from the wrecking kart, the pink number 29 of Peach and Daisy, flew towards the stands. Nobody was hit, though Waluigi in the 48 had to duck due to his large skinny frame to avoid a headshot from one of the 29's tires.

"It was Peach and Daisy who crashed out, folks. They didn't fare well in the last tournament, not even one point to show for due to crashes and an engine failure while leading round fourteen. Let's see the instant replay to find out what caused their crash." Burter said, then the screen went into a replay, showing Daisy activating a Mushroom with the intent of launching off the jump making up the track's lone shortcut. However, their kart clipped the number 15 of Yoshi and Birdo, sending the two into a skid heading right for the jump. Expecting a sideways impact Daisy bailed from the kart while Peach promptly ducked to protect herself. As Daisy had expected, the kart hit the jump sideways and went into a crazy barrel roll that sent parts flying all over the place, Waluigi visibly ducking one of the kart's tires as it went for his head.

As the racers got back underway following four laps under caution a lot of items went flying, but the closest anyone got to Jet and Anise was the 33 kart of Wes and Rui, unleashing the power of a gold mushroom that put them within six seconds of the leading 07. That was when the leading cyan kart won the race.

Race results: 07 (Jet and Anise) 50 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 40 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff Hardy) 35 points; 51 (Mario and Luigi) 32 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 30 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 28 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 26 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 25 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 24 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 20 points; 77 (Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre) 18 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 17 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 16 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 15 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 14 points; 97 (Misty and May) 12 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 10 points; 45 (Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase) 8 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 6 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 4 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 3 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 2 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

"And that's round one of fifty. Next race will be at Bowser Castle 8. Until then, this is the Zeo LS Racing Network."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Me: Round one is in the books. Once more Peach and Daisy start off dead last, this time a first lap, one kart wreck that almost nailed Waluigi in the head with a tire that got dislodged from the kart during the crash, and again the 07 kart is in the points lead. Next time we'll rejoin the Zeo LS Racing Network for the second round. Until then, everybody.**

**Peach: I hope this time me and Daisy get at least one point.**

**Jet: You'll have to see. We still have forty-nine races to go.**


	3. Round Two: Bowser Castle 8

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i won in this story are the plot and the Jet Brazie character, along with the Amethyst Angel name and appearance. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 03: Bowser Castle 8, Round 2**

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to the Zeo LS Racing Network. Jeice here alongside my good buddy Burter and we're coming to you live from Bowser Castle 8, where the second race of this fifty round tournament is being held. At the moment the 07 kart of Jet Brazie and Anise Azeat, the highest-finishing tandem from the last tournament, have the points lead, but there are still forty-nine races left. Who's your money on, Burter?"

"Well, Jeice, i'd have to say that the 07 might go two for two if they get another Chrono Start. That's how they forced the tiebreaker race last time around, and won this tournament's opener. We'll just see who the winner is fifteen laps from now."

"Right you are, Burter. Anything can happen during a race. And speaking of the last tournament, it seems that Jet's shrunk a few inches."

"Hey, he's the only male able to easily get away with wearing heels wherever he wants thanks to his Ice Star Power Suit having the Zonova Option equipped. By the looks of it he's gone back to his base height of five eleven, effectively making his female teammate taller by about five and a half inches. Normally, Anise is only five foot eight, giving Jet a three inch height advantage, but it looks like the redhead of the points leading team is in her XJR 877 heels again, hence her five and a half inch edge in height over Jet. Anyway, time to start the countdown for round two."

"FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE... GO!" With that, round two was on. Like Burter had predicted, Jet and Anise got another Chrono Start, but this time a good chunk of opponents Double Dashed out of the gate in order to make this race closer at the start than last time, where only the 205, starting twenty-second last round, got a Rocket Start and most of the front-most starters stalled in the gate. Neil and Ella, in the 205, was among the teams to get a Double Dash, while Peach and Daisy started off a little slow again. Within twenty seconds Heath was in possession of a Starman, only for Wes to Snag it moments later and he promptly activated it, getting a good piece of the 3, the 107, and the 93 karts, but all three got their karts under control before hitting any walls.

"And we're still under green flag conditions despite the fact the karts of Team Bowser, Team Paratroopa, and the 107 were hit by the 33, under the power of a Starman Wes had nabbed off the 77 kart. Also, it looks like someone might've hit a Mecha-Koopa in the tricky zone near the frontstretch. Maybe someone else had a Starman and used it to shield their kart from that Mecha-Koopa."

"Wait, is that the 29?!" Burter suddenly yelled. Sure enough, Peach and Daisy were lasering through the pack, but the front end of their kart had some Mechakoopa parts sticking out of it, indicating they had hit the Mechakoopa in question. It wasn't until lap fourteen, on the frontstretch, that the race's first yellow flag came out when, while leading, the 29 kart's engine died.

"Yellow flag is out as the leading 29 kart has suffered a blown engine. This happened to them in the fourteenth race of the last tournament before entering the final lap. We're gonna have a green-white-checkered finish folks." After three laps under caution as the 29 kart of Peach and Daisy was taken off the track so it wouldn't pose any problems the green flag flew once more and they were underway. Once more Wes would swipe a Starman from Heath and unleash it, this time getting karts 107, 93, and 15, with Marley's team causing a five-kart accident.

"YELLOW FLAG IS OUT FOR A FIVE KART ACCIDENT IN TURN NINE! Karts 107, 3, 79, 77, and 257 involved in the Starman-induced wreck. This means a second green-white-checker attempt, folks." The five karts involved in the accident quickly headed to the pits, but the 107 quickly dropped out, the second DNF of the race after the blown engine knocked out Peach and Daisy in the pink 29 four laps prior. When the green flew again somebody missed a gear on the launch triggering a third yellow, as the 93 got rear-ended by the 40, causing the Koopas to veer into the charging-fast 70 kart, and then, after three MORE caution laps the green flew yet again. Unfortunately for the competition, especially the 07, still up front, the next flag was a fourth yellow as the 93, somehow still running despite getting caught up in three separate incidents, crashed again, hitting the 3, the 79, the 77, the 257, and the 70 in turn six. However, this time the checkered flag flew while still under caution, as all three green-white-checkered attempts had ended in pre-white yellows.

Race results: 07 (Jet and Anise) 50 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 40 points; 51 (Mario and Luigi) 35 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 32 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 30 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff) 28 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 26 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 25 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 24 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 20 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 18 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 17 points; 97 (Misty and May) 16 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 15 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 14 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 12 points; 70 (Toad and Toadette) 10 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 8 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 6 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 4 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 3 points ; 77 (Heath and Drew) 2 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points after two races: 07 - 100 points; 51 - 67 points; 461 - 63 points; 33 - 60 points; 104 - 53 points; 03 - 51 points; 74 - 46 points; 48 - 44 points; 55 - 43 points; 15 - 42 points; 205 - 41 points; 259 - 33 points; 45 - 32 points; 97 - 28 points; 3 - 26 points; 257 - 25 points; 77 - 20 points; 79, 93, and 95 - 19 points; 40 - 18 points; 70 - 12 points; 107 - 11 points; 29 - 0 points.

"It looks like the 07 kart of Jet and Anise have already gotten a really good lead in the points after two races. If this was only a three race tournament everybody from the 74 of Dawn and Zoey on back would be out of the running for the points title and even then the Mario Bros will need no less than a third place finish to win if the 07 were to finish last that race, they're 33 points behind."

"You got that right, Jeice. But don't jinx anybody. You never know what might happen. Race three, meanwhile, will be at Road America near Elkhart Lake, Wisconsin. Tune in next time on the Zeo LS Racing Network."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Round two clear. The first real world track of the tournament is coming up next, and it seems the 07 has a nearly-insurmountable lead in the points standings. However, forty-eight races remain, and someone might catch up to them in that time. Until then, race fans, for the Zeo LS Racing Network, this is KhaosOmega.**


	4. Round Three: Road America

**Me: Hey, everyone. KhaosOmega here with the next installment of Sigma Zeo Double Dash LS. Round three takes place at Road America, after which forty-seven races remain. Anything can happen in that time frame. But first, here's Mario with the disclaimer.**

**Mario: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is the sequel to WitChan's 'Kart Racer' story. The only things concerning this fanfic Khaos owns are the plot, the Jet Brazie character, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance. Everything else is owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Road America, Round 3**

"Welcome, race fans, to round three of this fifty round Double Dash tournament. Burter here alongside Jeice and we're coming to you live from Road America, where round three is being held. Things are gonna be intense the next fifteen laps, and this is all coming to you live on the Zeo LS Racing Network. Jeice, who do you think might win this round?"

"No idea buddy, because anything can happen during a race. The best way to find out for sure is to run the race, and even a lead entering the final lap isn't safe."

"Last race proved the fact no lead is safe, as the 29 kart had been leading on the frontstretch heading for the white flag when their engine died on them, causing the first of what turned out to be four yellows in a race that ended under caution nine laps past the scheduled distance via three attempts at a green-white-checkered finish. The racers are in the grid, now it's time for the countdown."

"Get ready racers!" one random guy in the stands yelled out, triggering the five second countdown. When the crowd yelled out 'GO!' the karts launched out of the gate, this time with the 07 holding the points lead not being alone in getting a Chrono Start; the 205 kart of Neil and Ella, plus the Mario Bros. in the 51 and Wes' team in the 33 got Chrono Starts as well.

"Amazing jump by the 205, 51, and 33 karts, getting Chrono Starts to keep up with the 07 of Jet and Anise taking off with their third in as many races. We still have fifteen laps to run, and anything can happen in that period of time."

"Good point, Burter, especially with the possibility of numerous items activating to shake up the field. It seems someone managed to get the 107 kart with a banana peel as they're trying to regain control of their -"

"TROUBLE IN TURN SIX! The 107 kart has nailed the 29 while trying to reclaim control of their kart from that banana peel, which might've been deployed by the 259, and it seems more bad luck has befell Peach and Daisy as they crash out yet again. We have a yellow flag out for a two kart collision in turn six."

Marley was able to regain control of her damaged 107 kart and get it back to the pits for repairs, enabling her and her partner to remain in the race, whereas Peach and Daisy were out of the race due to the damage to their 29 machine. Once the green flag flew again they were off, with a Spiny Shell nailing the 07 ten seconds in, having been launched from somewhere midpack, most likely the 74 kart. Traffic was thick, with karts trying to gain positions while defending the ones they did have at the same time. Jet would get his team's 07 kart back to the lead for a while, what with everyone else dueling for position behind the points leaders. That lasted until lap thirteen, when the opponent karts managed to slow them down considerably with a second Spiny Shell from somewhere midpack, this time the 03 being the most likely suspect firing the shell. Everyone started battling for position again, this time making sure to keep the 07 in the middle of their tight pack, when they got the white flag signalling one lap to go before the race was over. In turn three, however, disaster struck for a couple teams: In an attempt at blocking the 07, the kart of Jessie and James spun off the points leaders' kart unaware of how close they had gotten to their front side, triggering a ten kart accident that ended the race under caution. When the leader takes the white flag, the next flag to fly, whether it be yellow or checkered, ends the race.

Race results: 205 (Neil and Ella) 50 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 40 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 35 points; 51 (Luigi and Mario) 32 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 30 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 28 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff) 26 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 25 points; 07 (Jet and Anise) 24 points; 97 (Misty and May) 20 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 18 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 17 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 16 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 15 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 14 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 12 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 10 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 8 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 6 points; 93 (Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa) 4 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 3 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 2 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings after three races: Jet and Anise - 124 points; Wes and Rui - 100 points; Luigi and Mario - 99 points; Neil and Ella - 91 points; Matt and Jeff - 89 points; Giselle and Rosa - 88 points; Funky Kong and Dixie Kong - 81 points; Dawn and Zoey - 74 points; Wario and Waluigi - 62 points; Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - 60 points; Carter and Kat - 58 points; Yoshi and Birdo - 48 points; Randy and Ted - 48 points; Misty and May - 48 points; Bowser and Bowser Jr. - 38 points; Volkner and Flint - 33 points; Baby Mario and Baby Luigi - 33 points; King Boo and Petey Piranha - 29 points; Toadette and Toad - 27 points; Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa - 23 points; Heath and Drew - 22 points; Jessie and James - 21 points; Marley and Amanita - 12 points; Peach and Daisy - 0 points.

"Well, Burter, it seems the Mario Bros. have gained back eight of the points they trailed Jet and Anise by entering the race with a fourth place finish compared to the points leaders' ninth place result, but second place finishers Wes and Rui now have second place by a singleton over the green number 51. Not only that, but Neil and Ella are now fourth in points after starting out second to last, eight behind the Bros. with forty seven races left to run.

"You got that right, Jeice. Next race will take place at Yoshi Circuit 3. (**A/N: With how i'm naming the tracks in this story Yoshi Circuit 3 is the GameCube course, the final track in the DS Retro GP's Lightning Cup**). Until then, race fans, for Justin, Edge, Drake, Josh, Miz, and Jeice, i'm Burter, and this is the Zeo LS Racing Network."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Me: Three races in the books, forty seven to go. The first GameCube (in other words, Mario Kart Double Dash) course is next, and who knows what will follow. For the Zeo LS Racing Network, this is KhaosOmega. L-ater!**


	5. Round Four: Yoshi Circuit 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references belong to their respective owners. I own the plot, the Jet Brazie character, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Yoshi Circuit 3, Round 4**

"Hey, everybody. Jeice and Burter here for the next race in this Double Dash tournament. We are coming to you live on the Zeo LS Racing Network from the Double Dash Yoshi Circuit as we prepare for the fourth race in this fifty race tournament. If the tournament ended with this race the nearest threat to points leaders Jet and Anise would be the 33 kart, the only other team with triple digit points. Everyone from the 74 on back, though, would be out of this race, the 74 due to tiebreaker rules and everyone else by margin of points needed to be made up. Now over to the track and let's get this race underway."

"READY?! GO!" At that point everyone took off for fifteen laps around the Double Dash Star Cup final course. Yet again Jet and Anise got a Chrono Start, but this time they had to navigate several Double Dash jets in front of them due to starting about midpack. Needless to say they were out front thanks to the Chrono Start by turn three. That lasted about a millisecond as the 259 kart Mushroomed a shortcut in that area and swiped the top spot. Items proceeded to fly, including three Spiny Shells from three teams midpack that saw Neil and Ella manage to get into the lead when lap one ended. Lap two was eventful as well, as it led to the race's first caution flag for a six kart incident in turn one after a Piranha Plant ripped off one of the tires to the 29 of Peach and Daisy. Also involved were the 107, who got the worst of it after the 29, as well as the 70, 40, 77, and 3 machines (Jet made a clever move that got him around the mess before hitting the 40 after it wound up bouncing off the 107). Peach and Daisy were out of the race yet again, continuing their streak of last place finishes which started the previous tournament. As for Marley's team, they were able to pit before coming back out but then had to return after one lap where they then dropped out of the race themselves. By then the 93 had the lead before Funky Kong landed a Spiny Shell hit from sixteenth that caught three karts and put Neil's team back in front. But then a major shock occurred on lap nine as the twenty-second place team of Heath and Drew, involved in the lap 2 incident, launched a Thunderbolt that shrunk the field and enabled the team to get back on the lead lap; the 77 machine was the only one to lose a lap repairing their kart under yellow after the lap 2 crash. Traffic then got hectic before a twelve kart wreck happened in the final turn on lap eleven, with an even bigger shock coming along as well; the points leaders were involved!

"TROUBLE IN THE FINAL TURN OF LAP ELEVEN! Twelve karts collide after first and second place make contact and all of the top five in the points are involved in this one. We've got a yellow flying for a major incident entering the final corner."

Everyone proceeded to pit before they got back onto the track. Of the karts involved in the wreck, surprisingly the 07 wasn't damaged as bad as everyone else thought; they were the first of the twelve teams involved in the melee to rejoin the race. Heath's team had been leading when their kart collided with the third place in the points Mario Bros. triggering the twelve kart scrum before lap eleven was over, and the 77 was out of this race. Neil and Ella had been fifth and they too got enough of a tap to classify being involved in the crash but it was light enough to be the second lap eleven crash victim to leave the pits fully repaired. This race went into a green-white-checkered sequence where, from nineteenth place, Randy and Ted in the 45 kart won the race with a determined Dawn and Zoey burning up their tail.

Race results: 45 (Randy and Ted) 50 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 40 points; 97 (Misty and May) 35 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 32 points; 07 (Jet and Anise) 30 points; 51 (Mario and Luigi) 28 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 26 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 25 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 24 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 20 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff) 18 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 17 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 16 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 15 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 14 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 12 points; 93 (Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa) 10 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 8 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 6 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 4 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 3 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 2 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings: 07 - 154 points; 51 - 127 points; 33 - 126 points; 205 - 123 points; 74 - 114 points; 104 - 108 points; 461 - 107 points; 03 - 105 points; 45 - 98 points; 259 and 97 - 83 points; 48 and 55 - 76 points; 15 - 63 points; 95 - 50 points; 3 - 46 points; 257 - 45 points; 79 - 35 points; 93 - 33 points; 70 - 31 points; 77 and 40 - 24 points; 107 - 13 points; 29 - 0 points.

"Round four is in the books. And the fact they got caught in the lap eleven mess proves no team is invincible, especially the top-ranked team among those returning from the last tournament. Round five will be at Neo Bowser City. Until then, this is the Zeo LS Racing Network. See ya all later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Round four has been completed. Next time the racing action will be at Neo Bowser City, a Mario Kart 7 track. Until then, for the Zeo LS Racing Network, this is KhaosOmega. See ya.**


	6. Round Five: Neo Bowser City

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic set after WitChan's 'Kart Racer' fanfic. All references, except for certain ones, belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: Neo Bowser City, Round 5**

"Welcome back, everyone. Jeice and Burter here coming to you live from Neo Bowser City, where the fifth round of this fifty race tournament is set to take place. For those of you who haven't heard of this track it is a Mario Kart 7 course. But enough chitchat, let's get this race underway!"

"Time to start the countdown!" yelled some random guy in the stands. Five seconds later they were off, six of the karts getting Chrono Starts, including points leaders Jet and Anise, and, surprisingly, Peach and Daisy.

"First time we've gotten one of those, eh?" Daisy asked Peach.

"Yeah. This time we're getting points for sure." At that moment the 107 kart came barreling for the front vehicles using a gold mushroom after getting sent off the track due to a side gust from Peach's 29 kart. At that moment Wes converted his third swipe of a Starman from Heath in the 77, catching up to the front pack as well. Then, as they got close to the line to begin lap 2, disaster struck for Peach and Daisy. They had gotten too close to Jet and Anise, and were promptly hit and frozen by an icethrower - in the form of Anise firing the ice from her hand!

"HOLY TOLEDO, HOW DID ANISE PULL THAT OFF?!" Burter yelled in complete surprise when Anise used her hand to effectively freeze Peach and Daisy.

"She doesn't call herself 'The Ultimate Embodiment of Ice' during the ZK3 motto for nothin', Burter." Jeice said, somehow knowing Anise used a far colder variant of her hydrokinetic powers to execute the freezer trick. "Also, i don't think that ice will thaw out for a couple laps unless Bowser tries his flame breath move or a Bob-Omb explodes in very close proximity to them."

"So, in other words, the 29 is practically out of this race, yet still able to continue. I wonder how long it'll take before they thaw out."

While Peach and Daisy were frozen right before the finish line, the rest of the competitors continued to race. The ice formation trapping the 29 kart was hit by an item as the thrower, Zoey, and her teammate was about to start their fourth lap, but that item was an iceball, further strengthening the ice that Peach and Daisy were encased in. By lap ten they still were frozen in place. When they finally did thaw out the time limit for the race had expired, resulting in another DNF for the two girls. However, that didn't happen until everyone else active managed to pass the points leaders, and Marley was able to drive her team to a third-place result.

"FINALLY! 'Bout time we got out of there." Peach said, elated. But then she saw the look on Daisy's face. "What?"

"Apparantly we were frozen in there so long the officials gave us another DNF."

"WHAT?! I swear an item hit the ice trapping us."

"Yeah. One did. An iceball i threw before starting lap four." Zoey, appearing on the scene, said.

'_Well, THAT explains why the ice held much longer than i thought. The ice level i set would've only lasted until lap 13; Zoey's iceball strengthened it for a DNF on those two._' Anise thought to herself.

Race results: 97 (Misty and May) 50 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 40 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 35 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 32 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 30 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 28 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 26 points; 461 (Jeff and Matt) 25 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 24 points; 51 (Luigi and Mario) 20 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 18 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 17 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 16 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 15 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 14 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 12 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 10 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 8 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 6 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 4 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 3 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 2 points; 07 (Jet and Anise) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings: 205 - 163 points; 33 - 158 points; 07 - 155 points; 51 - 147 points; 97 - 133 points; 461 - 132 points; 74 - 128 points; 104 - 120 points; 03 - 108 points; 45 - 104 points; 55 - 100 points; 259 - 98 points; 48 - 94 points; 15 - 67 points; 70 - 61 points; 257 - 55 points; 3 - 54 points; 77 and 95 - 52 points; 79 - 51 points; 40 and 93 - 50 points; 107 - 48 points; 29 - 0 points.

"WE'VE GOT NEW POINTS LEADERS! The fact everyone got past Jet and Anise before taking the checkered flag, along with the second place finish of new points leaders Neil and Ella as well as the fourth place of Wes and Rui have now knocked the previous tournament's runners-up down to third in points, down eight on the 205 and three on the 33. But we still have forty-five races left to run. And speaking of which, round six will be from Talladega Superspeedway in Talladega, Alabama. Until next time, race fasn, this is the Zeo LS Racing Network."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Round 5 has been completed. A myriad of passing has knocked the 07 out of the points lead, while the 29 suffers another DNF - this time due to the effects of an elemental trick from one of the 07's racers, followed up by an iceball from the 74. But this isn't the first amazing feat from Anise, and Peach's team might find themselves with a Carl Edwards Spring '09 repeat if they get too close again. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out if it occurs. For now, this is KhaosOmega. L-ater!**


	7. Round Six: Talladega Superspeedway

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic set an unknown amount of time after WitChan's 'Kart Racer' story. All i own is the plot, the Jet Brazie character, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance. Burter and Jeice are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. All racetracks are owned by their respective owners. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Also, NASCAR driver Carl Edwards makes a big appearance in this chapter. All NASCAR-related stuff belongs to the France family.**

**Chapter 7: Talladega Superspeedway, Round 6**

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to Talladega Superspeedway in Talladega, Alabama. Jeice here alongside Burter and we're coming to you live from the site of round 6 of this fifty race tournament. A myriad of passing near the end of the previous race at Neo Bowser City led to the points lead changing hands, as Neil and Ella in the 205 kart now have a five point edge over the Orre duo of Wes and Rui, with Jet and Anise close behind. The Mario Bros. are also having a good run, a good way to get rid of what happened last tournament where they were second to last in the points, ahead of only Peach and Daisy, who scored no points at all, when it went to a tiebreaker for the title. Who knows what will happen in fifteen laps at this 2.66 mile track."

"Good point, Jeice. Also, this time we'll have a special guest commentator. His race here in the spring of 2009 was going good until the final corner, where contact with the car behind him sent him off of Newman's car into the catchfence. Introducing Carl Edwards!" At that moment Carl, in a green Roush Fenway Racing shirt and jeans, entered the commentary booth.

"Hey, guys. Good to be in a safe place at Talladega as NASCAR races involve restrictor plates on the cars slowing them down, and the resultant packs can lead to multi-car wrecks. Sure, Mario Kart vehicles are nowhere near as fast but item hits in certain locations can lead to incidents like a multiple kart wreck or a vehicle in the catchfence like i experienced after Brad Keselowski spun me unintentionally exiting the final corner."

"Yeah, unintentionally as you went for a block unaware of a slingshot move to your inside after blocking the high side." Jeice said.

"I know. Anyway, let's get this race started!"

"Commence countdown!" Five seconds later they were off. This time all but the 29, the 40, and the 107 got Chrono Starts.

"HOLY MACKEREL! ALL BUT THREE TEAMS GET CHRONO STARTS!"

"Amazing jump by the majority of the field. This race is gonna be fierce, i can tell you that." Carl's statement would be an understatement, though; everyone was going for the lead in a very tight pack, positions changing hands several times in a seven-second frame. Dawn and Zoey had the lead after lap one ended, with Heath and Drew right on their tail. Lap 2 ended with neither team in the top 15; leading was Carter and Kat in the 259, barely ahead of the 48 of Wario and Waluigi. They were sixteenth and eighteenth, separated by the 107, at the end of lap 3, Randy and Ted leading with a determined Yoshi and Birdo burning up their tail. They were the last two in the running order when lap 4 ended, the 55 now in front with the 257 chasing them down. Points leaders Neil and Ella led lap 5 over second place Wes and Rui, before both fell out of the top twenty by the end of lap 6, led by the 104 with the 40 on their tail. Lap 7 ended with Peach and Daisy in the lead over Marley and Amanita, in a lap where the running order was the points standings going backwards; Peach and Daisy in the 29, last in the points, had the lead, and the closer to the front in points the team was the further back in the running order they were after lap 7. The following lap the 93 led the race, with the 70 hot on their tail. Bowser and Bowser Jr. led lap 9, closely followed by the 79 machine of King Boo and Petey Piranha. Matt and Jeff led lap 10, Randy and Ted right on their bumpers. Lap 11 went to the 03 kart, the 95 right on their tail. Lap 12 went to the Mario Bros., closely followed by a resurgent 74. That was the last lap everyone was in a tight pack battling for positions, as a Peach-thrown Spiny Shell slowed all but her team and the 07, which stayed midpack on the far inside the entire time.

"Peach and Diasy are back in front following a Spiny Shell that got 22 of the teams."

"Yeah, and the 07, which went relatively unnoticed until this point, are right on their tail. This one might be a battle for the lead between two vehicles, and a twenty-two kart scrum for third a ways behind them." Nothing exciting happened, except for a fast charge by Neil and Ella, going from dead last to third place in one corner dangerously close to the apron of the track, marked by a double yellow line.

"Amazing pass by the points leaders, almost going below the double yellow line to get all the way to third from dead last in a single corner. That reminds me of when Regan Smith goofed a pass for the lead by going below said line here in '08." Carl said. Then the racers took the white flag, signalling one lap to go. Jet and Anise had managed to pull even with Peach and Daisy on the backstretch, when the rest of the pack got into a single file line, led by the 205, to try and charge back at them.

_Meanwhile, in Bianca's house in another dimension..._

"The two in front better hope they have enough speed to get to the checkered flag before the others catch up to them." Hugh said.

"Yeah, especially as they're currently side by side." Hilbert added. That was when Cheren, drinking a can of root beer behind everyone, did a spittake.

"CHEREN! What was that for?!" Hilda yelled, her hair a bit wet. Cheren simply pointed to the TV, showing Anise holding the 29 kart in her right hand as though it were as light as a feather - _without a golden gauntlet on it._

_Back to Talladega..._

"HOLY CARP! AMAZING FEAT OF STRENGTH BY ANISE, PICKING UP THE 29 OF PEACH AND DAISY LIKE THEIR KART ONLY WEIGHED AS MUCH AS A FEATHER!" Burter yelled. As the two vehicles, one held by the other's thrower, entered the final corner Anise started looking at the catchfence and the 29 kart in her right hand, a smirk appearing on her face.

"That might have just been a display of her Epsilon Saiyan power level right there, guys."

"Wait, is Anise thinking what i think she's thinking?" Carl asked. Turns out she was, as she threw the 29 at the catchfence, Daisy bailing before impact - exactly where Carl had hit the catchfence in his NASCAR race in the spring of 2009.

"PEACH AND DAISY ARE IN THE CATCHFENCE! This reminds me of my wreck here in '09."

"Yeah, especially as our data shows us it was the EXACT SAME spot where you hit." The wreckage of the 29 would come to a stop right where Carl's Roush Fenway Racing number 99 Ford had after his wreck, out of the race.

Race results: 07 (Jet and Anise) 50 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 40 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 35 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff) 32 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 30 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 28 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 26 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 25 points; 51 (Luigi and Mario) 24 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 20 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 18 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 17 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 16 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 15 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 14 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 12 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 10 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 8 points; 97 (Misty and May) 6 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 4 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 3 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 2 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings: Jet and Anise - 205 points; Neil and Ella - 203 points; Wes and Rui - 188 points; Mario and Luigi - 171 points; Matt and Jeff - 164 points; Giselle and Rosa - 155 points; Dawn and Zoey - 145 points; Misty and May - 139 points; Funky Kong and Dixie Kong - 126 points; Carter and Kat - 126 points; Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - 115 points; Wario and Waluigi - 110 points; Randy and Ted - 106 points; Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa - 75 points; Marley and Amanita - 74 points; King Boo and Petey Piranha - 71 points; Toadette and Toad - 71 points; Yoshi and Birdo - 68 points; Baby Mario and Baby Luigi - 67 points; Jessie and James - 64 points; Volkner and Flint - 60 points; Bowser and Bowser Jr. - 58 points; Heath and Drew - 55 points; Peach and Daisy - 0 points.

"Very fast recovery for Jet and Anise. They fell out of the points lead after a second-to-last place finish at Neo Bowser City, and this time they use a win to take it back. Also, a pair of good runs for Marley and Amanita have gotten them out of 23rd in the points, passing eight teams and falling one point short of making it nine. Next race will be at Mario Circuit 6 (**that's the GBA track**). Until then, race fans."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Round 6 is in the books. Jet and Anise have regained the points lead, while the closest team in front of pointsless Peach and Daisy is now the 77, following an 8-position jump by the 107. Next chapter we'll rejoin the Zeo LS Racing Network for the race at Mario Circuit 6, the GBA one with my naming method. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. See ya.**


	8. Round Seven: Mario Circuit 6

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, plus the Jet and Wave Brazie characters and the plot are of my design, all other notable references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: Mario Circuit 6, Round 7**

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to the seventh race of this Double Dash tournament. Burter and Jeice here as the tournament moves to Mario Circuit 6. You're watching the Zeo LS Racing Network, now let's get to the racing action. T minus five seconds."

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"GO!" The racers then proceeded to take off, with the 07 and the 74 getting Chrono Starts. Somehow the one from the 74 was stronger and it gave Dawn and Zoey the lead.

"Dawn and Zoey have the lead. How in sam heck did their Chrono Start have enough extra energy behind it to pull off the pass?"

"I don't know, Jeice. I don't know. However, the two Chrono Starters are gonna only have the last kart in the running order within ten seconds of them as a yellow is out for a crash in turn two. Peach and Daisy just can't seem to catch a break, as it was their number 29 kart that wrecked, and the damage is too much to fix so they're out of yet another race." Checking the replay it was revealed that Peach and Daisy tried to cut across the front of the 3 but the tire spike of Bowser's kart popped the left rear tire and caused the wreck. Three laps later the green flag flew again and the race was back underway. Dawn's team would pull away from the rest of the pack, with the 07 of Jet and Anise hot on their tail. As they kept driving along the finish straight there was a sector branching off to the right that everyone thought was a second pit lane. Until lap 14 for Jet and Anise.

"Hey, Jet, -"

"You thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah." After almost getting close enough for a pass attempt going through turn 3 they stayed immediately behind the 74 of Dawn and Zoey until exiting the final corner when they took the branching path to the right.

"Seems the 07 might've found their pit lane, but they're not slowing down."

"That's no pit lane! There was a boost panel at the end of it and that turns out to be what allows Jet and Anise to win with a last-second pass!" That excited several bettors, but one particular one couldn't believe it.

"OH, COME ON!" Conway yelled. "That's the second time Dawn and Zoey failed to win a race on which i bet on them. 'Course, the first race i did that it was a Chrono Start that did the bet in, but seriously, why take a pit lane at maximum speed?"

"That wasn't a pit lane. Since when do pit lanes have boost panels?" Wave Brazie, one of the successful bettors bailed out by that last second pass, told Conway from the row in front.

"Good point, but i still can't believe i lost my bet at the last second."

"At least i was lucky to have not made a bet for this race." Paul was heard saying seven rows behind Conway.

"I was hoping someone would realize that branching path to the right on the finish straight wasn't a pit lane because of the boost panel, and the team to do so used it to win me my bet." A figure twenty seats to Wave's left and closer to the track by six rows was heard saying. That figure was Harlan, who had made quite a fortune in the prior tournament. Twenty seconds behind the leaders second-in-points Neil and Ella then lasered the trick themselves, enabling them to take third with a surprise laser pass on the Mario Bros. as fifth went to a wrecking Misty and May - having gotten too close to Bowser's kart, knocked to seventh as Wes and Rui blew past the Koopa King with the boost panel's assistance. Marley and Amanita (the latter a backup replacement for Catilin, Marley's teammate from the prior tournament, who had fallen ill two hours before the fifty race challenge was to start - Amanita was the closest backup plan for Marley) took eighth, managing to stay in front of a boosted 03 kart. Tenth went to Giselle and Rosa, also using the booster to get around Wario and Waluigi. Twelfth was the Hardy Boyz, who had three boosters on their tail, in the form of Carter and Kat, Toadette and Toad, and Randy and Ted in that order. The 95 kart took sixteenth, followed by the 93, 79, 257, and 40 karts in that order. Ending the order of karts still running at the finish were DK and Diddy in the 55, having boosted around the battling 15 and 77 karts, Yoshi and Birdo beating Heath and Drew.

Race results: 07 (Jet and Anise) 50 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 40 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 35 points; 51 (Mario and Luigi) 32 points; 97 (Misty and May; they were in the midst of a wreck as they crossed the line) 30 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 28 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 26 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 25 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 24 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 20 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 18 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff) 17 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 16 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 15 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 14 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 12 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 10 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 8 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 6 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 4 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 3 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 2 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings: Jet and Anise - 255 points; Neil and Ella - 238 points; Wes and Rui - 216 points; Mario and Luigi - 203 points; Dawn and Zoey - 185 points; Matt and Jeff - 181 points; Giselle and Rosa - 175 points; Misty and May - 169 points; Funky Kong and Dixie Kong - 150 points; Carter and Kat - 142 points; Wario and Waluigi - 128 points; Randy and Ted - 120 points; Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - 118 points; Marley and Amanita - 99 points; Toadette and Toad - 86 points; Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa - 85 points; Bowser and Bowser Jr. - 84 points; King Boo and Petey Piranha - 79 points; Baby Mario and Baby Luigi - 73 points; Volkner and Flint - 72 points; Yoshi and Birdo - 70 points; Jessie and James - 68 points; Heath and Drew - 56 points; Peach and Daisy - 0 points.

"The 07 is starting to build up a bit of a points lead again. Now only the 205 and the 33 have a chance to pass the 07 in the points after the next race alone; if Mario and Luigi had two more points at this time next race would make them extremely long odds of possibly tying the current points leaders after the next race."

"Right you are, Burter. And speaking of the next race it will be at DK Jungle. As for now, this is the Zeo LS Racing Network. See ya next time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Round 7 is complete. Next up is DK Jungle, another Mario Kart 7 course. Until then, for the Zeo LS Racing Network, this is KhaosOmega. L-ater!**


	9. Round Eight: DK Jungle

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic, set after the events of WitChan's 'Kart Racer'. All references except the Jet Brazie character (which is mine) belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 9: DK Jungle, Round 8**

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to round 8 of this fifty race Double Dash tournament. Jeice here alongside Burter and we're coming to you live from DK Jungle, a Mario Kart 7 track, on the Zeo LS Racing Network. Fifteen laps are all that separate this race from round 9. In terms of points, last tournament's runners-up in the 07 have the points lead by seventeen over the 205 of newcomers Neil and Ella. The only other team within striking distance of Jet and Anise is the 33 of Wes and Rui, twenty-two markers further back; the Mario Bros in the 51 kart are two points shy of possibly forcing a tie after this race, trailing Wes and Rui by thirteen."

"And that's if the 29 of Peach and Daisy manage to avoid finishing dead last like they did the past twenty-three races."

"Uh, Burter, there's only been seven races run this tournament."

"I know that, Jeice, i'm counting the sixteen race tournament that preceded this fifty rounder, where the 29 never finished outside last place at all in that one. It was the fact the 07 finished the planned sixteen races in a tie with the eventual champions Leaf and Cynthia, who aren't in this one, that forced the tiebreaker race at Infineon Raceway in Sonoma, California, which ended in a photo-finish as the two karts were so close together at the checkered flag."

"Also, for today's race we have a special guest on commentary. For those of you Dragon Ball Z fans out there you'd know me and Burter are allied to the Ginyu Force, which works for Frieza. Our special guest commentator is the captain of a similar group that works under Frieza's brother Cooler. Give it up for Salza!" At that moment a humanoid alien, similar to Jeice but blue-skinned with short blonde hair compared to the red skin and long white hair of Jeice, entered the commentary booth and picked up his headset.

Meanwhile, Ursula was in the crowd, watching the racers preparing for the start of the race. She had bet $2500 on a victory by the fourteenth-in-the-points Marley and Amanita, while Shelly had found her way into the crowd somewhere else with a totally surprising bet; $30000 on the 29 exploding! Kenny, a friend of Dawn in the 74, was seated next to Ursula.

"I got a good idea for a bet you can make on the 29."

"What?"

"Betcha they'll explode!"

"No way!"

"Betcha they'll explode!"

"No way!"

"Betcha!"

"You're on!" (**A/N: Got this banter idea from a flip-related one i saw once on Dumbest Stuff on Wheels**)

Looking at the grid many people noticed Daisy was in a swimsuit instead of her usual yellow dress, since Daisy was suspecting her kart possibly exploding over water; Peach was still in her usual pink dress. Five seconds later they were off. Chrono Starts lasered the 07, 29, and 03 karts out of the gate.

"And they're off with the eighth race of this fifty race tournament, with the 07, 03, and 29 karts getting Chrono Starts; this is the second time the 29 has gotten such a good jump, fourth for the 03, and ninth straight regular race for the 07, counting the Rainbow Road 4 race that forced the tiebreaker race of the last tournament." Jeice announced to the crowd. As the leading karts reached the hang-gliding sector, set over water, Peach had gotten her 29 kart even with Jet and Anise in the cyan 07.

"This is the area the 29's gonna explode." Shelly said to no one in particular. Then the hang-gliding began for the leading three karts, with a pillar set practically in front of the 29. Daisy shifted to her left, ready to jump off if needed, while Anise set her left hand aiming at the pink 29. Due to how close they were to the left-side wall Peach dodged the pillar rightward - towards the 07!

"Uh, i wouldn't get too close, Peach." Daisy said.

" _'I wouldn't get too close, Peach.'_ Why not?"

"Uh, don't look now, but here comes the why not." And at that moment Daisy bailed, just in time as a massive fire attack decimated the 29 machine. As the 29 fell for the water it suddenly exploded halfway down.

"CALLED IT!" Shelly yelled, startling the fan in front.

"Pay up." Kenny told Ursula.

"And a massive fire attack from XQ's Amethyst Angel decimated enough of the 29 to make it come down with a bad case of explosions."

"Salza, you do know you just used a quote your boss used at one point."

"That was in TeamFourStar's abridged take on that incident. And besides, that line's been getting rather popular lately."

Meanwhile, in the area where the 29 exploded, Daisy was just getting Peach to dry ground.

"Daisy, next time remind me not to wear my dress in the event we end up underwater."

"That's exactly why i decided to opt for something more practical for this sort of thing."

Not much else happened during the race, except for a pair of mad charges, as Wes and Rui drafted the Mario Bros into the lead, and the 77 of Heath and Drew came charging towards the front themselves a lap later. As for the other two Chrono Starters, the 03 remained in the front row finish zone of an F-Zero grid while the 07 fell back to the tail end. In the end the Mario Bros were able to hold off the 33 of the Orre duo, who had a determined Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre burning up their tail.

Race results: 51 (Mario and Luigi) 50 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 40 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 35 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 32 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff) 30 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 28 points; 97 (Misty and May) 26 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 25 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 24 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 20 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 18 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 17 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 16 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 15 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 14 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 12 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 10 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 8 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 6 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 4 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 3 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 2 points; 07 (Jet and Anise) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings: Jet and Anise, Neil and Ella, and Wes and Rui - 256 points; Mario and Luigi - 253 points; Matt and Jeff - 211 points; Dawn and Zoey - 202 points; Giselle and Rosa - 199 points; Misty and May - 195 points; Funky Kong and Dixie Kong - 178 points; Carter and Kat - 174 points; Wario and Waluigi - 148 points; Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - 132 points; Randy and Ted - 128 points; Marley and Amanita - 114 points; Toadette and Toad - 98 points; Yoshi and Birdo - 95 points; Heath and Drew - 91 points; Bowser and Bowser Jr. - 90 points; Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa - 89 points; Jessie and James - 84 points; Volkner and Flint - 82 points; King Boo and Petey Piranha - 81 points; Baby Mario and Baby Luigi - 76 points; Peach and Daisy - 0 points.

"We now have a three-way tie for the points lead, and the Mario Bros are now only three markers back. Which of those four will take the points lead after the next race, which will be at Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Until then, this is the Zeo LS Racing Network."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eight races are in the books, and the ninth one has been set to the site of Formula One's Canadian Grand Prix. Will the points leaders after race nine be the 07 of Jet and Anise, the 205 of Neil and Ella, the 33 of Wes and Rui, or the Mario Bros. in the 51? Or will the fifth-place, longshot Hardy Boyz stun the field and take it from the four? And who will crash into the track's infamous Wall of Champions? All that and more will be determined next time. For the Zeo LS Racing Network, this is KhaosOmega. Bye.**


	10. Round Nine: Circuit Gilles Villeneuve

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a continuation of WitChan's 'Kart Racer' fanfic. Though the plot, the Jet Brazie character, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, all other notable references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Round 9: Circuit Gilles Villeneuve**

"Hello, race fans. We're back on the Zeo LS Racing Network for the ninth race of this fifty race Double Dash tournament. This time we're in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, at Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, site of the Formula One Canadian Grand Prix, and things in this tournament are surely getting intense."

"You said it, Burter. Entering this ninth race we have a three way tie for the points lead at 256 points, between Orre heroes Wes and Rui in the 33, Kid proteges Neil and Ella in the 205, and the previous tourney's runners-up, the Zelix Angels Jet and Anise in the 07, with the 51 of Mario Kart mainstays Mario and Luigi three markers back. Any of these four can come out of this race with the points lead."

"True, Jeice, but the 461 of the Hardy Boyz, Matt and Jeff, also has a chance to be that team. Their odds of doing so are much longer, though, as they trail the fourth-place Mario Bros. by forty-two markers."

"Good point there, Burter. Fifteen laps on this thirteen-corner circuit separate the racers from round ten, but the final two corners are pretty notorious on this track. It is in that area where the infamous 'Wall of Champions' sits, named such because over the years multiple racing champions have met this wall."

"Yeah, you never know who might hit that wall. It could be any of our top 5 teams, and only the Mario Bros. and the Zelix Angels count under the 'Racing' part of 'Racing Champions'; Neil and Ella in the 205 are golf champs trying their hand at Mario Kart racing, Wes is a known Orre Colosseum champion who stopped CIpher's Shadow Pokemon plot with help from Rui, and the Hardy Boyz are professional wrestling tag champions."

"Got that right, Burter. The 74 of Dawn and Zoey, sixth in the points at nine markers behind Matt and Jeff, could also be the 'Wall of Champions' victim, as Zoey is a Top Coordinator. Randy and Ted in the twelfth-in-points 45 are also professional wrestling champions, maybe they'll be the victim of that turn 12 wall. Heath and Drew in the 77 kart, seventeenth in points, are in the same boat as Randy and Ted, and they might end up hitting that notorious wall."

"I just hope nobody wrecks entering turn nine, like our guest commentator this race did during the Formula One race here in 2007. Give it up for Robert Kubica!" At that moment a Polish guy walked into the commentary booth and grabbed his headset.

"Hey guys, good to know i'm not behind the wheel of one of these vehicles today. Especially after '07."

"Yeah, what with that contact with another driver's car forcing you into the grass resulting in that devastator of a wreck on lap 26 heading for the turn ten hairpin."

"Hey, i was lucky to get away with the injuries i did sustain considering the severity of the wreck. Hopefully nobody wrecks in that area, or into that notorious turn 12 wall."

"Racers, five seconds until green." Burter yelled out to the racers, and five seconds later the karts took off, with all of the top 5 in the points getting Chrono Starts.

"Excellent jump by the top 5 in the points. Counting the final race of the last tournament, that's the tenth straight race the 07 has gotten a Chrono Start, but all four of their closest points competitors also got the same jump. We have fifteen laps to go before this one's over, and anything can happen in that span."

"Like maybe contact with a groundhog?" Kubica said; on lap 11 the 15 kart had such an incident but they managed to pit before it got out of hand. The same couldn't be said about the 29 kart as they went into a spectacular wreck approaching the turn ten hairpin five laps earlier; the wreck was basically a perfect reenactment of Kubica's '07 crash (after Daisy, anticipating the crash, bailed from the kart). Lap 12 saw the infamous 'Wall of Champions' strike again as the 48 of Wario and Waluigi got sideways trying to steal fourth from Dawn and Zoey and hit the wall hard enough for some damage to their kart, but it wasn't severe enough to interfere with their kart's performance; they eventually managed to come back and finish third in a race won by the 461 kart of the Hardy Boyz, who had a determined Dawn and Zoey burning up their tail. In a very tight pack fourth through eighteenth was determined; none of the other four Chrono Starters were in that pack.

Race results: 461 (Matt and Jeff) 50 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 40 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 35 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 32 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 30 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 28 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 26 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 25 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 24 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 20 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 18 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 17 points; 97 (Misty and May) 16 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 15 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 14 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 12 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 10 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 8 points; 51 (Luigi and Mario) 6 points; 07 (Jet and Anise) 4 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 3 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 2 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 1 points; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings: Matt and Jeff - 261 points; Jet and Anise - 260 points; Mario and Luigi - 259 points; Neil and Ella - 258 points; Wes and Rui - 257 points; Dawn and Zoey - 242 points; Giselle and Rosa - 229 points; Misty and May - 211 points; Carter and Kat - 206 points; Funky Kong and Dixie Kong - 204 points; Wario and Waluigi - 183 points; Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - 160 points; Randy and Ted - 153 points; Marley and Amanita - 129 points; Toadette and Toad - 118 points; Heath and Drew - 109 points; Yoshi and Birdo - 107 points; Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa - 106 points; Volkner and Flint - 106 points; Bowser and Bowser Jr. - 104 points; Jessie and James - 92 points; King Boo and Petey Piranha - 91 points; Baby Mario and Baby Luigi - 79 points; Peach and Daisy - 0 points.

"HOLY TOLEDO! Where did the Hardyz come from?! They've just taken the points lead by doing the near-impossible."

"Not only that, Jeice, but the 74 and 104 karts are now within striking distance of the top spot in the points themselves. Best bet for the 104 to take it next race is a top two finish with the top five in points finishing no better than nineteenth; the 51 and 205 karts can work with eighteenth in that race while the 33 can get seventeenth and the 104 gets the top points position on a second place result. A win by the 104 inproves the highest finishing position to tenth for Wes and Rui, eleventh for the 205 and 51, twelfth for Jet and Anise, and thirteenth for the Hardyz."

"Don't forget, Burter, that a win by the 104 in the next race propelling them into the points lead puts the highest finishing position on sixth-place Dawn and Zoey to third; that best 104-in-the-points-lead result on a second place by Giselle and Rosa is seventh. And speaking of the next race, it'll be at Mario Circuit 1. Until then, this is the Zeo LS Racing Network."

Meanwhile, in the garage area, the forty-eight racers were milling around when a squirrel zoomed past them, followed closely by a dog; they passed almost right on top of Jet, who just stood there as if the squirrel and dog didn't just pass him at such close proximity.

"Hey, Jet, why'd you just simply stand there as if nothing happened when that dog zoomed by you? Normally when a dog passes in your line of vision you get all jumpy." Peach noted.

"To quote Dumbest Stuff on Wheels, you know what that dog's thinking." was Jet's response. Anise, being the Psychic one, decided to read the dog's mind to see if Jet used that quote with good purpose, or simply for the heck of it, by trying to see if the dog's thought matched what always was the last thought bubble from a dog in a Dumbest Stuff on Wheels video that featured one.

It was.

'_SQUIRREL!_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Round 9 is in the books. Things are really heating up now, as seven karts have a chance at the points lead in the next race, at the very first chronological track in the Mario Kart series. Will one of the nine-race frontrunners come out with the lead, or will Giselle and Rosa pull a Hardy Boyz and take it? Where will Peach and Daisy wreck out this time? All that and more will be answered next chapter. Until then, for the Zeo LS Racing Network, this is KhaosOmega. Ciao!**


	11. Round Ten: Mario Circuit 1

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a sequel to WitChan's 'Kart Racer'. The plot, the Jet Brazie character, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are the only things concerning this fanfic of my design; everything else notable belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Round 10: Mario Circuit 1**

"Hello, race fans, and welcome back to the Zeo LS Racing Network as we're about to get round ten of this fifty race Double Dash tournament underway. Burter and Jeice here and we're coming to you live from Mario Circuit 1, the very first track in the Mario Kart circuit chronology."

"This track is relatively simple. Five turns, with the occasional oil slick and a group of Warp Pipes centered in turn 2. Round eleven waits in the wings fifteen laps from now. Also, we won't know who enters that race in the points lead as five points separate the top five racers in the grid, plus two more can get involved in the points lead battle after this race. Who will exit this race as the points leaders? Fifteen laps will decide that."

"Racers, five seconds!" someone in the seats yelled out and, five seconds later, they were off. Rainbow-colored flames flew out of the 07 kart's exhaust as they got their eleventh consecutive regular race begun via the Chrono Start. Causing the 29 directly behind them to explode immediately on contact, sending Daisy flying ten feet (she was in mid-bail when the kart exploded) and Peach over a hundred yards into the air, where a hulking humanoid figure with orange-ish hair caught the blonde on her way down.

"The race is on and the only kart this time to get a Chrono Start is Jet and Anise in the 07, and their flame trail signifying the start causes the 29 starting directly behind them to explode before they even left the grid. Bad luck seems to target Peach and Daisy a lot."

"You said it, Burter, and it's a good thing we had Recoome here as Peach got sent flying over a hundred yards into the air from her team's kart exploding, giving Recoome enough time to position himself under her to make sure she didn't hit the ground."

"Yeah, if she had hit the ground she'd have sustained serious injury or even died on impact. At least Daisy was doing the right thing, bailing when the explosion happened; she only flew away ten feet." Meanwhile, the race was on. Lap one saw nothing major happen, though the 40 kart almost hit a Warp Pipe when forced to the outside entering turn two side by side with Toad and Toadette in the 70. Lap 2's second attempt had Toad's team on the outside, but it was the 40 who hit a Warp Pipe when, trying to drift the corner, they were spun out by Randy and Ted trying the out-to-in cut.

"Trouble in turn 2 as Jessie and James get spun into a Warp Pipe by Randy and Ted trying the out-to-in cut of the turn messing up the 40 kart's drift attempt. They almost hit a Warp Pipe last lap when they got forced to the outside of the turn in a race against Toad and Toadette in the 70. Yellow is out for the one kart spin." Burter said. Three caution laps later the green flew again, with the 07 getting another good jump. Though there were several more close calls in turn 2, nothing else major happened, and the 07 pulled away, lapping all but three remaining opposition karts by the time they took the checkered flag after fifteen laps.

Results: 07 (Jet and Anise) 50 points; 259 (Carter and Kat) 40 points; 205 (Neil and Ella) 35 points; 33 (Wes and Rui) 32 points; 51 (Mario and Luigi) 30 points; 03 (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) 28 points; 74 (Dawn and Zoey) 26 points; 48 (Wario and Waluigi) 25 points; 97 (Misty and May) 24 points; 70 (Toadette and Toad) 20 points; 104 (Giselle and Rosa) 18 points; 77 (Heath and Drew) 17 points; 461 (Matt and Jeff) 16 points; 45 (Randy and Ted) 15 points; 55 (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) 14 points; 95 (Volkner and Flint) 12 points; 3 (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) 10 points; 107 (Marley and Amanita) 8 points; 79 (King Boo and Petey Piranha) 6 points; 15 (Yoshi and Birdo) 4 points; 93 (Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa) 3 points; 257 (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) 2 points; 40 (Jessie and James) 1 point; 29 (Peach and Daisy) 0 points.

Points standings: 07 - 310 points; 205 - 293 points; 33 and 51 - 289 points; 461 - 277 points; 74 - 268 points; 104 - 247 points; 259 - 246 points; 97 - 235 points; 03 - 232 points; 48 - 208 points; 55 - 174 points; 45 - 168 points; 70 - 138 points; 107 - 137 points; 77 - 126 points; 95 - 118 points; 3 - 114 points; 15 - 111 points; 93 - 109 points; 79 - 97 points; 40 - 93 points; 257 - 81 points; 29 - 0 points.

"Twice a back-zone finish that cost the 07 the points lead is followed up with a win that puts them back in front. Last time that happened was after the race at Talladega that was round six, which put Jet and Anise in the lead after losing it to Neil and Ella at Neo Bowser City. Round eleven, meanwhile, will be at Riverside Park. Until then, race fans, this is the Zeo LS Racing Network."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ten races down, and Mario Kart: Super Circuit's third 'Nitro' track is next in line. Who will win the race and the overall tournament? Will Peach and Daisy score any points? Those questions and more will be answered later on. Until then, for the Zeo LS Racing Network, this is KhaosOmega. L-ater!**


End file.
